Belle et Bete
by roxannescharf
Summary: Beauty and the Beast is an old children's story that never needed to be made into a long poem. Oh well...


Act 1.

Bête

I. A prince's palace

I have always been the monster you fear.  
My ways of being were always so wrong.  
What other trait could have cursed me to here,  
but taking life pigheadedly along?  
That wench on my doorstep, asking my aide,  
somewhere to sleep in exchange for a rose.  
I of course, refused the offer she weighed,  
until she became fairy under clothes.  
Heartless, she marked me for refusing her,  
a helpless woman through a thunderstorm.  
She cursed me a true spell, losing what were,  
And to a true beast my looks would transform.  
Unless I could learn to love, within walls,  
in moonlight, before the last petal falls.

II. A ball.

The ball, the masked endeavour in the night,  
the dancers whirl and spin intricately.  
Behind my mask, I don't cause common fright,  
remembering happiness easily.  
When I do dream, or think, or wish of this,  
it is only she in my reverie.  
My dancing partner brings me silent bliss,  
smiling, bringing laughter to memory.  
Oh, if only there was a way to be,  
darling, to be human behind this mask,  
I'd somehow bring you home to stay with me,  
if I were not atrocious, I would ask.  
The words never come, unlike the moment,  
which ends too soon. Time is only torment.

III. The same ball.

A year passes, the clock ticking away,  
before her brown eyes I do again see.  
My adoration I cannot convey,  
if she knew what I was, she'd agree.  
So I lie plainly and wish her be gone,  
When her absence is what I want the least.  
Forget, sad eyes; we both must carry on.  
Because who could learn to love such a beast?

Merchant

IV. The castle in the forest

After learning of empty cargo ship,  
That haphazardly washed up onto shore,  
I found me on this unexpected trip,  
a path that I had never crossed before.  
The forest swarms in many an angle,  
the wall of trees never giving away.  
I began to tire in this tangle,  
when I spotted a great castle astray.  
When I neared the door, it opened alone,  
and beheld a room complete with a feast.  
In my hunger, I ate sitting in throne,  
when out from shadows came the castle's beast.  
He welcomed me his home, bade me not fear,  
and asked that I remain his company.  
I thanked him, speaking in the most sincere,  
that I could not stay for long, if any.  
I spoke now of my waiting family,  
my daughters: Belle, Wendy, and Emélie.

Bête

V. His castle

Imagine my surprise at the merchant,  
when from his locket came the picture, her!  
The girl from the ball. Oh! Heavenly chant!  
What company better than hers, monsieur?  
I ask to have her to live in his stead.  
Although he seemed rather sick at the thought,  
he was so grateful for my home and bread,  
Belle, his oldest daughter, was what I got.

Act 2.

Belle

I. The forest

"Do not stare at the beast," urges father,  
"Do not encourage his anger or wrath.  
You are to keep company, not bother,  
do not tempt him, and stay out of his path."  
He sells my life away, and still expects,  
his every order to be followed.  
Does he not see that I am more complex,  
and that my young mind has not been hallowed?

My first glance at our beast, he is in cloak,  
He beckons me in, a wave of his hand.  
Father leaves me alone in this sick joke,  
and in this grand room with creature I stand.  
"Have a seat," he mutters from the table,  
"This house is now yours as well, do not fear."  
I approach a chair, and find I am able,  
"You may dig in to the food, Belle, my dear."  
Indeed, the taste is truly good and well,  
but those who prepared the feast are absent.  
Solitary is odd, I do not dwell,  
but his voice I've heard and known like cement.

The beast eats, still under his gloves and cloak;  
I feel it must be uncomfortable,  
so despite fear, I decide to provoke,  
the man, to remove them from the table.  
"Milord, I couldn't help noticing that,  
sir, despite the meal, you are overdressed.  
I mean no disrespect, your glove and hat,  
without them I would not your looks detest.

"I am told you are beast in looks, not mind,  
do not be afraid to have me see you.  
To me, long as your demeanour is kind,  
with an intellect in which to speak through.  
I fear no beast but evil and cunning,  
no mark on your face can send me running."

I hear a smile in his voice as he speaks,  
"brave darling, you have been taught very well.  
You have defiance glowing in your cheeks,  
and your sound words put me under a spell.  
I will show you my face. If you do run,  
know I will not be fit to face the sun."

Behind the veil, he was true atrocious,  
with pale green eyes, a covering brown pelt.  
His face was feline, with a mane of tress,  
though he was unlovely, I stayed cold svelte.

"Though I thought you'd have a terrible fright,  
Belle, you have warmed my heart with your courage.  
I've finished dining, I bid thee goodnight."  
The dishes rose from many unseen page.

The invisible servants cleared now,  
making the dining area spotless.  
I allow myself to stare. Wonder how,  
it came to be. My bedroom, I digress.  
The occupants of this home, so mismatched,  
not human, but not else either. Detached.

II. The castle

How quickly the castle became my home,  
months passing, seasons changing, all with him.  
Many days spent reading every tome,  
in the library with books to the brim.  
Meals taken together, walks in the yard,  
the leaves falling from the sky, then the snow.  
Charming conversations to his regard,  
learning even the baleful can be beau.  
This glorious freedom, a way to live,  
our growing friendship, an equal in mind,  
someone to share with, a new goal to strive!  
A way of seeing; best way to be blind.  
A companion with beauty hard to see,  
when it happens, you can only agree.

III. A dream

Swirling dresses of every colour,  
moving around us, in our own little world.  
Him, in front of me standing much taller,  
smiling, masked, holding me close while I'm twirled.  
I know not his face behind the red mask,  
his hands underneath the violet gloves.  
I do not recall name, I do not ask,  
I know only my heart pounding with love.

IV. The ballroom

"Milord," I asked in the late afternoon,  
"I have noticed you keep a grand ballroom,  
do you e'er use it to dance to a tune?  
Or, sir, has it simply become a tomb?"  
And to my complete surprise and delight,  
he offered to use it later that night.

Like a moment out of my sooner dream,  
I clothe myself in a golden ball gown.  
We had decided to meet at the beam,  
When I arrived, you waited with a crown.  
Sweet gesture, especially from you,  
and then you took my hand and lead me there.  
Music began playing out of our view,  
signalling a dance for us two to share.

After just a moment in his warm arms,  
I felt a new familiarity.  
Something I find in his manners and charms,  
a type of just out of reach clarity.  
Knowing the answer, but not grasping it,  
for fear of not wanting to understand.  
Thoughts drifting away. Ready to submit,  
dancing beast, more enjoyable than planned.

"You look more lovely tonight than ever,"  
Speaks the beast as we spin in a new pattern.  
Had he ever told me his name? Never.  
"Your eyes are more lively than our Saturn."

"Thank you, milord," I stutter from my place,  
"but have you never noticed I know not,  
such a simple thing as thy name of grace?  
Is there a reason, or have you forgot?"

My master glanced down at me and smiled bright,  
"what brings this interest all of a sudden?  
Had I known you cared, you'd have known first night!  
Hector, from my uncle, who died at ten."

Another piece of the puzzle added,  
time now to simply enjoy the moment.  
In the safe warm arms of Hector, instead,  
of some masked stranger, at a town event.

But then things clicked into place, in a burst,  
my dancer's name was Hector as well, no?  
The stranger wore masks and gloves like a cursed,  
and both well dressed as much, almost as though…  
Could it be that the man at the town ball,  
that stole my heart, was the beast after all?

V. Courtyard

The night air is both cold and fresh after,  
our time of dancing. I walk on my own,  
through the light snow, recalling your laughter,  
when I asked if you are my masked unknown.  
You said you had never left your castle,  
and did not know of my home and small town.  
Oh, I could have done without your hassle,  
or the look you gave when you saw me frown.  
You are not the hero from my best dreams,  
that does not mean you should laugh at the themes.

Suddenly, I lose footing on the ground,  
the fall never comes, a warm arm stops me.  
It lifts me up, throwing a cloak around,  
my frame. Warming, holding me close to thee.

The moon above lights your horrendous face,  
only made more unlovely by sadness.  
You pull me now into a tight embrace,  
and whisper apologies with madness.  
Worry not, my beast, you have made no fault,  
simply put my faraway dreams to halt.

Act 3.

Bête

I. Courtyard

Oh! Alone again I have found myself,  
what, pray tell, forced her to have run away?  
She always spoke of homesickness, herself,  
so I allowed her leave for seven days.  
Was I wrong to think that she was happy?  
In this big faraway castle, with me?  
Or did leave to avoid being sappy,  
because she feared no other way to flee.  
Seven days passed, and then another two,  
and I've learned the meaning of loneliness,  
when must someone you love you bid adieu,  
when all your love had been unknown, suppress.  
It hits you with such force, a painful sigh,  
then to the courtyard you decide to lie,  
in hopes that you lose your heart, soul, and die.

Belle

II. A dream

My masked love lying in the beast's courtyard,  
I feel him smile as I come into view.  
He removes his mask, a face truly scarred,  
to reveal my beast, like I always knew.  
"Why have you lied to me, my dear Hector?  
Those nights that we danced, you must have known that,  
I am that same girl, you, my protector."  
And I feel my accusing words fall flat.

"That night we first met, you were very kind,  
I felt I had left my ugly behind.  
Can you not see that had I told the truth,  
you would have run away from me, sweet youth?  
Know that my dreams are made of only you,  
I would not taint them, I'd rather untrue.  
Come back to me, Belle, allow me to rise,  
learn to love me before the flower dies."

Though his words made little sense, I did go,  
with no recall, of this and what I know.

III. Courtyard

I saw his motionless form from afar,  
lying still among the snow and flowers.  
The thought of losing him very bizarre,  
that I began to cry between the towers.  
Running to his frozen corps, sobbing now,  
cursing the heavens for my leaving nine days,  
I place his paw in my hand, warm, but how?  
Oh, warmed perhaps by the hot sun's bright rays?  
This clouded snowy day the sun could not…  
The beast, mine, alive by chance? "Forgive me,  
if by chance in thy thoughts I had forgot,  
know now that my sisters bribed me from thee.  
Be alive, Hector, for not even they,  
my own, could very long keep me away."

As if by some unknown cue, he arose,  
squinting at the brightness, despite my joy.  
"Ah, Belle my dear, now that I have you close,  
my death and destruction I can enjoy."

"Your destruction?" I affrightedly ask,  
"Are you perhaps ill, milord? Need you aid?  
We'll see you to a doctor, up to task,  
and avoid together death's haunting blade."

He chuckled, "you worry too much, I see.  
My disease is that of a broken heart,  
I had thought that you intended to flee,  
my company, seeing more fit apart.  
But your time away has opened my eyes,  
and seeing that you have come back to me,  
our parting would be my certain demise.  
I have fallen in love with you, you see,  
and I see no greater treasure but thee.  
If you had it in you to love me, Belle,  
I ask for your hand, from a man who fell."

"Milord, certainly that fever has spread!  
To think that a man of your great stature,  
would now want a merchant's daughter instead,  
of a deserving queen born good and pure.  
I pray you not ask me this, Hector, dear,  
or least let me think for another year!"

His eyes found mine, sadness present in both,  
"You do not want me, I cannot be stunned,  
for with a face like mine, no love, but loath.  
Thank you, Belle, for not keeping me but shunned.  
Forget my love, all I could ever want,  
I will never have to say very least,  
fairy, my curse will me forever haunt,  
for not even beauty could love the beast."

IV. Dream

A secret corridor I hadn't seen,  
before, in waking life in the castle.  
No light flowing on walls in the dark scene,  
invisible servant pulling facile.  
Leading me toward the pink magic glow,  
found at the end of the dark grey stone walls.  
Hearing distant voice of someone I know,  
asking "love me before the last one falls."

V. Secret room

Something tells me my reverie was real,  
and in this castle; there is a chamber,  
with pink glow. The servants will make a deal,  
"I cannot see you, but I know you're there,"  
Lead me please to the secret tomb within,  
Hold on to my hand to lead, and begin.

On the basement floor, there is a big maze,  
of grey stone walls, full of broken mirrors,  
stone statues, armour and portraits to gaze,  
eventually the light disappears.  
You are lead blindly through the corridors,  
until your dream comes alive, and you see,  
and far ahead the faint rosy glow soars,  
beckoning you to follow it, the key.

It comes into view, the contained flower:  
the glowing and sparkling magical rose.  
Pink light illuminating the tower,  
and a picture of a man in the glows.  
His pale green eyes so often in my dreams.  
Was he attractive? Moderately so,  
his best feature his smiling happy gleams,  
a laughter I feel I already know.  
Had this once been my master, possibly,  
before the curse. Would he share his story?

Act. 4

Belle

I. Dining room

"Excuse my intrusion, Milord Hector,  
I couldn't help but see, that I know not,  
your history. Your past is a spectre;  
I wish only to uncover the plot.  
Have me understand manner, if you please,  
of how you contract such a strange disease.

"I mean no disrespect of course, greatness,"  
and surely I did not. Curiosity,  
was only motive behind my lateness,  
of asking with such an atrocity.

Lazily he relaxed behind table,  
"I hold no offence to your bargaining.  
Have a seat, for this is no short fable.  
At fifteen years after my beginning,  
I learned that my noble parents had passed.  
My father was ruler of a great land;  
I was his next of kin, his life surpassed,  
his castle and servants at my command.  
They say power corrupts, and me it did,  
I ruled with an iron fist in his stead,  
war rising from the east, my armies hid.  
At fifteen, the weight of it on my head!  
Oh! Between those responsibilities,  
my only refuge was a good night sleep;  
can I be blamed for liabilities,  
when one such night a hag did come to creep?  
She braved the rain and asked if she could stay,  
in exchange for a rose until the day.

"I bade her away, to find a hotel,  
when before my eyes she became fairy.  
She cursed me then, putting me under spell,  
my servants unseen, my face now hairy,  
my castle moved to this forest away,  
life to fade away alone, to decay.

"But then, life granted me one last great gift,  
despite my ugliness, I have you now,  
a friend, an equal, my life you did lift,  
I have more than life would ever allow.  
That fairy did not have me cursed, instead,  
she taught me of life possible to tread."

"Milord, your prose is unbelievably,  
more beautiful than the entire sea.  
Truly that day you became lovely,  
and no living woman would disagree.  
The mirror may reflect an outer sin,  
but true beauty is found only within."

II. Spring

Oh, the spring air does move me in such ways,  
the chill barely noticeable outside.  
The disappearing snow does me amaze,  
and it becomes hard to remain inside.  
When I do think or dream or wish or say,  
I do it with him in mind, my Hector.  
His way of seeing and being will sway,  
and shamble my gravitational pull.  
Each night the stars gather and wage a war,  
I find myself looking at him newly,  
I begin wondering if I adore,  
what I tried to deny so long. Truly,  
if I found myself falling for my beast,  
would it be what he needs from me the least?

III. Dream

On that old familiar dance floor, we move,  
in our synchronization, perfected.  
There is nothing left for us to improve,  
and no need for him to be rejected.  
There is love floating between the music,  
his arms, the place I had always wanted,  
him so near, that I could do it so quick,  
and place a kiss on his lips so daunted.

Instead, I awake with a decision,  
to tell my love with utmost precision.

IV. Castle

I march alone through the familiar halls,  
to the room I've know, but never entered.  
It is early, yet he has left these walls,  
I plan to find him, but it is centred!  
There, next to his bed, it lies like he has,  
that old masquerading face from the ball,  
that mask! So very deep red, as much as,  
my stranger's masked face at the ball last fall!  
Lying fiend! So it has always been him,  
even when denied with every whim!

"Hector!" I exclaim while running to him,  
furious I am, no need to hide it,  
"Did you have a good time calling me dim?  
When to your stupid lies I did submit?"

"What have you there, my dearest Belle? A mask?  
But your face is red with fury from hell!  
Or darling, please try to understand! Ask,  
my reason, do not guess. You will but dwell."

"I would have given you my heart, Milord,  
had you been honest. Had you one to give.  
My faith is not easy to be restored,  
no longer here can I remain and live."

Bête

V. Castle

Oh! Darling how could you leave me like this,  
saying sweet words that I could have had you.  
Do you not see how that would give me bliss,  
and now I am left with this to live through.  
You will not get off so easy, sweetheart,  
when tomorrow's sun rises, I will come,  
I will take you home, for us to restart,  
I shall never lie, if you do succumb.  
When the sun shines over the horizon,  
Belle, I will ask once more that you be mine.

Act. 5

Bête

I. Castle

Sunlight through the window, starting the day,  
I hear some odd shuffling about my bed,  
my eyes fly open. No Belle, my dismay.  
No, instead I see a male servant's head!  
Impossible, must still be within dream,  
"good morning, handsome prince," he says with cheer,  
but smiling, he urges me not to scream,  
when I at last look into a mirror.

Belle

II. Marketplace

Slumping through usual day's activities,  
I just want to stop and cry. Oh, misery!  
Why did I leave, my sensitivities!  
Not long, I will return, crying sorry,  
there is no earthly place I'd rather be,  
than in castle with liar beside me.

Oh, and speak of that devil, approaching,  
his red mask and violet gloves intact.  
Bouncing with glee as he comes encroaching,  
"Belle" he calls, like my anger was no fact.  
"Belle, I'm sorry. A liar I may be,  
but that changes nothing of how I feel.  
Darling, I will not rest until you see,  
that my reasons for lying were ideal.  
I have loved you since that day at the ball,  
but I, poor monster, could not have you know,  
so I was cruel, as you may recall,  
just as when I lied to you in the snow.

"You would have hated me, knowing the truth,  
that beneath my mask was truly a beast.  
But you figured it out, like quite the sleuth,  
I lied to give you memory at least."

"Do you not know me in the least, at all?  
The reason I avoided loving you,  
was due to that man I met at the ball!  
But now I see it clearly, not askew,  
I've fallen for that very man but twice,  
because loving you once could not suffice!"

"Oh darling, carefully, don't speak so soon,  
I wish I could say all was good and well,  
but defy the stars, and attack the moon,  
I've lied to you again about my spell.  
Yes, I love you so, but do understand,  
there was more to the story than my hell.  
Time passes with the sinking grain of sand,  
and every new moon a petal fell,  
from the red rose that I had been offered,  
I had until the last petal remained,  
to give my love, and receive it inferred,  
the only way to have my looks regained.  
And I know that you must love me. For, now,  
I am as lovely as human allow."

He removed his mask and gloves, and beneath,  
his familiar green eyes were held by man,  
precisely from the portrait. Without sheath,  
he could now wander. His new life began.

"Belle, see, I am not yet fully complete.  
My life had not begun until I met you,  
I will not return home without my sweet.  
Come with me darling, we can start anew.  
I am unfit to be king without you,  
be my fancy's queen, darling, it takes two."  
She simply nodded, moving to his arms,  
sharing now a kiss, falling for his charms.


End file.
